


I Thought You Knew...

by MudPuppyVaynith



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, oblivious!Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudPuppyVaynith/pseuds/MudPuppyVaynith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clueless Waverly concerning WyDoc and WynDolls, Nicole tries to explain, but also finds it cute so she lets her dangle a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Knew...

"You know, Doc seemed pretty upset at that grand party when he met back up with Dolls and Wynonna. I wonder why that was?" Waverly asked nonchalantly as she went through her boxes of research, accompanied by Nicole who could only smile at her.

"I think he was upset with their... Current situation." Nicole stated, looking through a few files of old outlaws that Wynonna had already taken to putting down. It was impressive how fast she was able to kill these revanents. 

"How weird is that though? I mean, she clearly has this thing going on with Doc. Doc should know that she wouldn't stray like that, even if it IS Wynonna. You know?" Waverly continued, lifting her shoulders while she tried to gather what could be that man's problem.

Nicole stopped what she was doing and slowly set down the files, her brown eyes lifting from the pages to look at her cute, very oblivious, girlfriend. First Wynonna, and now Waverly. Did this run in the family? Hell, if Willa were still alive, and not a complete bitch, maybe she would be as oblivious as them! Damn these Earp girls. "Are you saying that you don't know?"

"Know what?" Waves said, smiling a little as she lowered the stack of papers in her hands to look up at Nicole. 

The laugh that escaped Officer Nicole Haught's was nothing short of angelic, and it caught Waverly off guard enough for Nicole to lean down and capture a quick kiss. "I love you so much, you oblivious little woman." 

"I love you, too, Nicole." The youngest Earp said in a dreamy sigh, trying to reel herself in from the small touch of bliss on her lips. "But wait, why am I oblivious? I don't miss anything!"

"You do, actually." Officer Haught said, grinning that heart stopping grin of hers. "You missed when Wynonna kissed Dolls, and the way they always look at each other..." 

"But she slept with Doc! I thought..." She stuttered, trying to find some solution to how she missed all of this. "I mean, I knew she had a thing for Doll's, but I didn't think he'd... They..."

Nicole laughed again and lifted her hand to stroke lightly along Waverly's cheek. "Face it, baby. For once, all the evidence was there and you missed it."

"And you didn't?!" She yelped in response, standing up on her tiptoes to huff at her much taller girlfriend.

"I didn't, because I'm a good cop. Also, I was standing in the doorway waiting for you when it happened, so I saw everything." Her eyes went wide for emphasis, then relaxed back to normal, the gesture making her chuckle a bit. 

"Ugh, this is preposterous!" Waves blurted, flinging her hands up. "I have to go talk to Wynonna right now!" 

"No!" Nicole stepped in front of her and grabbed her quickly around the waist, pulling her in close. "No you are not. You're going to wait until she's ready to talk about it." She leaned down and stole another kiss, before staring in to her eyes. "You of all people should know better, Waverly Earp."

A slightly frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she considered what Nicole said, and how true it rung inside of her head. "You're right... Like always." It was silent between them for a moment before she leaned up and touched their lips together. "I might consider following it, but only if you kiss me some more."

"Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged..."


End file.
